


Tony's mysterious  half-sister

by vmc0113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Not Steve Friendly, Not marvel timeline complient, Phil Coulson lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a sister, original character needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmc0113/pseuds/vmc0113
Summary: Eliza-beth Anthill Colin that's pronounced E-lie-za-beth an-thill coy-lynn, daughter of Marchus Gingy Coylin and Maria Carbonell, is back in town and staying at Stark tower. What is she doing there you ask. Oh, nothing evil, well not really, just giving her younger brother's  lover the shovel talk. Perhaps she finds a lover of her own, then again nothing ever is easy for the half- siblings.





	1. Prior to Meeting

 I enter my brother's tower, canes and all, and see one Ms. Pepper Potts talking to Agent. I shuffle my way over to them and sigh.

 "I don't suppose either of you knew I was coming, or if maybe my brother did inform you, where I'll be staying since my previous location of rooming was destroyed," I ask softly.

 "I was informed, and am actually down here to bring you up," Agent says with only the slightest hint of a smile, towards my exasperation no doubt.

 "Color me impressed, that he thought to tell you, Agent. Lead the way" I say motioning toward the elevators. He nods and bids Pepper goodbye.

 Once we got to my floor, the first room we saw had one blue wall and one cream. It had two tan chairs and a blue couch, a speckled blue and white rug, a black coffee table with a notebook tray for a centerpiece. The second room was my bedroom; which had various pictures on the wall, a blue and cream striped rug, a purple sofa, and a master bed that had eggshell blue framing. 


	2. Meeting

 On the way from my floor, which I loved, to the common floor to meet the Avengers (minus Steve, but that is neither here nor there). I chatted with Agent (its Phil, Eliza) about his newfound relationship, and questioned whether he thought this 'Bruce' was good for my brother (they even each other out, and its good for both parties involved).

 When we arrive I am greeted by questioning looks all around. 

"Guys this is Eliza she will be staying with us for a while. Things you should know, don't try and surprise her, yes I am talking to you Barton, do not try to wake her up, and she was used as an experiment and weapon to hurt people in the past this gave her abilities such as shapeshifting and other stuff so if you see a giant cat don't, well do, but ask first or you could go on the basis if it tries to kill you, freak out and shoot it. Any questions," Agent pauses "good". He walks off, presumably to find Potts. 

"Hello, my name is Clint. That's Bucky, Natasha, Loki, Thor, and Bruce" Clint says pointing to each person as he says their name. I nod and make a move towards the couch.

"We were just going to see if we could wrangle up Tony, so we could decide what to eat. have any preferences?" Bucky asks. I shake my head and smile before sitting.

" Jay, remind Antney that I came today," I say softly.

"Of course miss, will that be all," Jarvis asks.

"Yes, dearie," I tell him accent slipping. The others look at me in awe. I smile and hold up a finger in a gesture to wait.

"He says and I quote 'Shit, really, I could have sworn that wasn't for another month. Do I look at least not look like a grease rag', miss" Jay says with a hint of exasperation? The others are quiet for a minute, then promptly burst out laughing, well minus Nat and Bruce who just smile. I pretend bow as well as I can sitting and holding my canes.

" That sounds like a good place to ask, how do you know Phil and Tony, Friend Eliza," Thor asks once the laughter dies down. I smile and think of how to answer that.

 


	3. The explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forced pregnancy and enslavement

 I figured the best way was just to tell as much of the truth as I can. I wait for Tony to show up, so we can decide what to eat. they ended up deciding that I just had to try Shawarma.

"Well, to answer the question of how I know Phil, I met him through Tony. Now, Tony, that has to go back to what I, for lack of a better word, inherited from my biological father. You see, the year is 1796, my mother was forced into experimentation, and forced to get impregnated with me. Once I was three, the process repeated until successful 14 months later, boy turns 3, repeat, boy number 2 dies at 18 months repeat. I was physically 5, brother #1 physically 4, when they get her pregnant again. Mother figured out what they wanted us for, so she helped us escape with a promise she would catch up. My brother and I successfully avoided our father for about 2 years, before they catch up with us" I pause so they can get the food.

"Yeah, that happened on repeat for a while didn't it E.Z," Tony says in-between bites of food. I let a small sad laugh, and nod looking at my plate, hands shaking too much for me to pick the eating utensils up for the sides.

"They decided mother wasn't worth it anymore so they 'killed' her, and told me and my two brothers, that it would happen to us if we forgot what our only use was. We did what we were told when the middle got sick and they planned to execute him because he had no use. I made a plan for us to escape, hopefully for the last time. We managed to do so for a while until one day I heard movement from behind us. I decided to split up, the boys went one way, and once I was sure they got a good head start, I went the other. My Father's men apparently thought I was the better option to go after. They caught me after 3 nights of running as fast as I could and took me back. I was immediately put through the experiments, and when I was Physically 18 they put me through the worst one yet. I became The Shifter that day" I inform voice cracking.

"What did it do to you? I mean is that the reason you have trouble walking" Clint asks.

"No, That Happened before, I don't really want to talk about that though" I answer softly.

"Anyway, after all that, she finds out her mother was not, in fact, dead and that she is married with a 3-year-old son. That three-year-old son was me, the end" Tony hurries up noticing I was getting upset. The others look shocked but nod. I look at my canes and sigh. If I had become more of a monster I could still walk, well probably anyway. They had wanted me to start training the other kids when I was physically 10, I had refused. Stop thinking about could have, and you know you wouldn't have made a different choice, Eliza. Anyway, you need to think of a way to make it very clear to a certain gamma scientist, that you will make him wish for something as easy as death if he hurts Antney.


	4. The shovel talk

After we all went our separate ways, I decided that I would go to Sir Banner's lab, and have a chat with him. Unfortunately, I took a little while getting there, whom the unfortunate one is, however, is not clear.

"Hello, what brings you to my lab?" Bruce asks.

"Well you see, I know you and my brother has this, relationship thing going on, and I have it from a good source that you are good to him. I just wish to make it abundantly clear that if that ever changes, and you intentionally hurt him, or hurt him by not thinking things through, hulk or no hulk I will make your life miserable" I tell him without even looking away from his eyes. He nods.

"Noted, anything else, or did you just come down for that?" he implores.

"Antney also told me you are looking for a better way to maintain the big guy, I thought while I was here I could help you with that. I should probably also warn you that, my science field expert says if you try to separate you and the Hulk, it could and most likely would end in two ways. Making the situation worse, or killing you in the way of if someone tried to split an atom" I inform helpfully. He laughs and shakes his head.

" I have also been informed of that and stopped looking when I met Tony. You think you could help? I mean you do not age so there's that, but knowing a way to, to control him. That is a whole 'nother ball game" Bruce says only half hopeful. 

"I do not wish you to control him, just better understand how two halves of one whole can work together. If you try to control him that my friend is where you are going wrong. Trying to control him is like trying to control another person, even if he is half of you. I do know how to help because like you I am made, I was never fully taught how to survive as an independent person, and thought much along the same lines as you. A born shifter taught me how to maintain a sort of stability with my counterparts, even taught me how to keep the one who is too dangerous to be about amongst the humans, happy without letting her out. You see, unlike you, there are three parts to me; the weakling-me, the in-between-Isa, and the uncultivated- Animal/Beth. I can shift to and fro without, necessarily shifting forms, and vice-versa. So yeah, I would say I am at least a little qualified" I say smiling self-depreciatingly.

" I didn't mean to touch a nerve, just a lot of people have claimed they could 'help', and they just tried to put me in a cage, or see what makes me tick," Bruce says hands up.

" What you working on? Anything I can help with?" I ask, to show him no hard feelings. He looks up at me sheepishly.

" Just trying to figure out if I can manipulate the Extremis to only be activated by will or force on the recipients part, so far it can be stabilized but is very volatile and practically uncontrollable," he says looking at me.

" Nope, no help there, sorry. You ever need help with why Biodiversity is important to maintaining equilibrium in the food chain, I can help you there. I might be able to help you with finding a way to control legs that should have been amputated but couldn't be, I can help on a very personal level( only exists for the story)" I inform.

" I am sorry to hear the last part but maybe you could help me on the biodiversity later," he says smiling.

 

\--------Change of point a view (Tony)-------

 

" Hey, Tony, could you tell me if your sister is, well single. It just well, I feel a pull to her and I just well wanted to know if she was so um, yeah" Bucky stumbles, blush very evident.

" Yeah she is, you'd have to ask her about the pull, but just know if you hurt her, you better get the hell out of here and pray to all that's good and sane that I don't find you," I say tossing a glare over my shoulder.

" You think she'd be interested? I want to do this right, should I take her out to dinner or maybe, get her some gifts" he asks. I laugh at the absurdity of this conversation. A 101-year-old was asking me if he should woo my 300-ish-year-old sister.

"No, hell no do not try to woo her. Eliza, she's not most people. You want to be with her you find out stuff about her, you use that and flat out tell her what you want. Hell, make a list in alphabetical order if you think she needs it. If you want to take her out make sure its ADA compliant, let her do the wooing- maybe assign who does it on what day. Be blunt and brutally honest, dot your I's and cross your t's" I say shaking my head and go back to making the communicator Eliza asked for, for her bad days, something she won't have to type but is more reliable than the standard eye gaze method.


	5. Danger lives within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics is Isa  
> regular is Eliza

 I have been here for three days now, and I feel the urge to shift, like she knows something I do not, is about to go down. I  sigh and slam my hand down on the table in my room.

 " Problems Miss?" JARVIS asks.

 " Isa is scratching the walls and not in her usual need to move kinda way, sorry Jay" I answer softly. An alarm blares. " I guess I should see if this is why she wants out, huh Jay?"

 " Perhaps it will ease her a bit" he answers truthfully. I nod and head my way to the common floor. Once I get to the elevator and hit the button for the floor Jay speaks again," Sir would like me to inform you they need your help with this one, shifters are involved". Great, no wonder Isa is antsy. The door to the elevator dings and opens.

 " Jay says you were already on your way. Isa acting out?" Antney asks. I nod and huff a sigh. He hands me a file of who is attacking.

 " This is Nathanato, he is a henchman for a group call the Defying Danger, he worked for my father. This is his wife Ashani, she is also a part of the group. together they are called yin and yang, because she is a Firefox and he is a Waterbird, this means she shifts into a fox and control fire, while he shifts to bird and can control water" I inform and turn the page. I drop the file and back away shaking my head.

 "Eliza?" Antney asks softly.

 

Convo with self

 

 "No. That should not be possible I killed him myself. I, it should, no I can't"

_**" let me deal with this weakling"** _

" It isn't safe"

  ** _" I'll_**   _ **use your form, you can't handle this, not now"**_

" I can't if I do I will lose all control"

_**" I can handle this, you don't need to worry"** _

" Ok"

 

_**ISA POV** _

 

_**" Sorry Ant-bug, she was freaking out. You see, we killed this one, but somehow he still lives. His name is Jimithy and he is an Electriclion, He and Nathanato, hurt this form really bad" I answer.** _

**_" Ok then, guys this is Isa, Isa this is my team," Ant-bug says. I nod and go to the next page of the previously discarded file._ **

**_" This is Mosha, she is a Plain Wolf, that means she can only shift, nothing enhanced about her" I inform. I look at Thor and point,    "You should deal with Jimithy, if you beat him to the electricity, he cannot use it himself"_ **

**_" What about yin and yang?" Ant-bug asks._ **

**_" Firefox isn't strong enough to break through your suit or any of the suits you've designed, Waterbird, well I imagine Loki can handle him by having a shield,  Hulk and I can handle him as well. Mosha is free game and I do not recognize any of the others so I cannot honestly tell you who goes where, however, I can tell you what exists. Shifter animals include; Fox, Lion, Wolf, Bird, Cat, Fish, People, Humanoids, Mythical, And Dog. Yes, I am aware some are repeated, what that means is some can only shift into the specific animal and others can shift into multiple as long as it is in the same Family. Gifts include; Fire, Water, Electric, Mimic, Earth, Air, Storm, Energy, and Shields. Once again repeat means some can only control one aspect of the part and some can control all of it. Not all Shifters have abilities, those who don't are labeled plain. Any questions?" I ask._ **

**_" Mythical?"  Hawk-brain asks._ **

**_" That means things like Phoenixes and centaurs" I reply. No other questions come so I nod and let them know I'm done speaking._ **


	6. the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regular- Eliza  
> bold italics- Isa  
> Bold italics underlined- Animal/Beth

"Ok, so we should not wear metal, unless it's made like Tony's suit, because of electricity. Thor needs to take on any electric or storm shifters. Loki, Thor, Eliza, or Tony need to take on the earth shifters. Anyone good at hand to hand without weapons, fight the air and shields. Natasha, Bucky, or Clint need to take the fire and water, I suggest from a distance. Natasha the energy, Eliza the mimics" Phil says. I nod.

 "And if you see an EnergyBird ask his name, if its Remy Danial, do not fight, use cognitive recalibration" I add hopefully.

 "Though I do suppose it will be Isa fighting and not Eliza" Phil states.

 

Time Skip

 "Hm, what," I ask. I look around, I am in a white room. No experiments, my heart rate picks up and the monitor goes off.

 "Hey easy kid" Clint I think says, but its too late, she is already coming out.

  _ **"Mine ok," I ask Birdman.**_

_**"Um, yeah I guess" Birdman answers.** _

_**"No, Mine, Ok," I ask pointing at Bucky.** _

_**"Oh, Bucky. Yeah, he's fine, just sleeping. You were hurt, well not really, just passed out like Banner does. Tony and Phil say that only happens if you overexert yourself, so Tony got you fluids high in protein and Energy" Birdman replies.** _

_**"Not a kid ……. Something is wrong, too far down …… Need Ant-bug and Agent-man... Everyone else ok" I manage to get out.** _

_**"I'll get them," Bucky says.** _

_**"Yeah, just bumps and bruises, but overall ok" Bird-man answers.** _

_**"What happened to us," I ask confused, where am I did I do something.** _

_**"Uh, we won" Man making sure I don't escape says.** _

_**"But, why did we fight, what did I do, why am I in an experiment room, was I bad, not good enough," I ask.** _

_**"We are in a hospital, not an experiment room. You fought very bravely and was really good, we had a fight between some old holders of yours, who wanted to hurt us and the humans. The year is 2017 and the day is Monday the tenth, month of July. We are in the med bay of The Avengers Mansion, You over exerted yourself and needed some rest" Anton says.** _

_**"What do you remember," Bucky asks me.** _

**_  "Uh, Holder had me hurt people, had hurt mine, but I only knocked him out. He got me and I wake up here. Are you my new holder?" I ask Anton. _ **

**_  "You don't need a holder anymore, Beth. You Are and have been free for at least 32 years" Anton informs me. _ **

**_  "Wait, Beth. Why is she out and how come she's not volatile" Phil asks. _ **

**_  "What year do you think it is Beth" Anton pries. _ **

**_  "Well you told me 2017, but I last remember 1838" I respond. _ **

**_  "She wasn't the Animal until 1861," Anton tells Phil. _ **

**_  "We should probably let Chan-Liz know or Danny-J," Phil says. _ **

**_  "Chan-Liz is really hurt and Danny-J is out and about who knows where with Remy" Anton informs. _ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Beth Pov _ **

**_ "So, Do you want to talk about anything," Bruce asks. _ **

**_ "Nuh-uh" I grunt. They are asking stupid questions, words are hard. _ **

**_ "Why do you think you are out?" Bucky asks sympathetically letting me know that it was not really a choice. _ **

**_ "Bad men" I respond with an almost 'duh' tone. _ **

**_ "Has this happened Before?" Natasha wonders. _ **

**_ "Not since 1836" I supply. _ **

**_ "Do you remember how you went back?" Phil inquires. _ **

**_ "Boring head-science stuff, like the uh Head-trick thing with the mem- uh memories," I tell him.  _ **

_**" Does she mean Psychology?" Clint asks Tony. Hey, s'not my fault words are being hard right now, dummy.** _

_**"No, Um Energy-Shield stuff," I say.** _

_**"So, We would need Chan-Liz, or Danny-J and Remy" Anton informs.** _

_**"Or science, I think I may know how to fix this, but I will need about a week and Tony, to achieve it," Bruce replies.** _

_**"But is there any evidence, E.Z. will not go into shock because she is stuck in 1838," Anton asks.** _

_**"One problem at a time Tones," Phil says.** _

 

**_ 3 Days Later _ **

 

**_ "How are you feeling, Beth," Bucky asks as he shows me movies. _ **

**_ "Fuzz-head. Any help with the, uh thing Big-Man need," I tell him. _ **

**_ "Nah, got a couple more days before that" Bucky says. _ **

**_ "Uh, Blue dog?" I ask pointing at the case. _ **

**_ "Stitch, yeah we can watch Stitch," Bucky tells me softly. _ **

**_ "Why Blue dog no have ducks?" I ask. He deciphers what I meant as Anton and Bruce come in. _ **

**_ "We can get her back if she's ready," Bruce says. Bucky looks at me. _ **

**_ "Yeah, not good here, they are better," I say. _ **

 

 

**ENTER SCIENCE STUFF**

 

I wake up in a chair and everyone looks at me. Ok then. I guess something had to go wrong, at least, before I realized I may have a thing for Bucky.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I hit post accidentally instead of save, this is the full chapter.

 Eliza pov

 I pace back and forth in the elevator, how do you tell someone, that not only do you love them but that you are Bonded and while they have a choice, inevitably they would end up with you. I do know I have to tell him but how. The elevator stops on his floor and my heart races.

 "Hey Eliza, feel better?" Bucky asks.

 "You never, uh, explained the ducks. I mean why do you think he didn't have a family" I ask softly in response to his question. He laughs and pauses looking at me.

 "I think it was because he was different, and the others didn't understand him, they saw him as something to fear and stay away from," He answers.

 "Do you think he ever believed what the others said, or maybe he uh, did things that confirmed what they thought about him. I just wonder if you think there was anything to prove that he didn't deserve them Until he saved Lilo?" I Ask looking down.

 "I think everyone deserves a family, even if it isn't the conventional standard definition. I think no matter what he did if he was willing to face how to fix it then he deserved the chance, even if it took more than one try, but that's not what this is really about is it? This is about whether I think, You Deserve, to be in a family, and if so I want to be in it. You want to know if I can look past your past, and understand days are hard, that sometimes you need more space than others would, and that something involves the pull in my chest toward you" He sums up, as he tips my face up. I nod looking sheepish.

 "I don't want you to feel confined to me, and that certain things will throw me off of my tracks," I tell him. He looks at me softly.

 "How much do you know of my story?" Bucky asks.

 "I know you were brainwashed by Hydra and made to do things you wouldn't have without proper reasons before. That is, however, the difference, I was never Brainwashed," I tell him.

 "Not physically, no, but emotionally, they used your family as an enticement to do what they wanted you to do. Are you afraid, that I will object to not being able to go around as a 'Playboy' because as far as I see it, it would be awkward in any other relationship?" Bucky asks.

 "No, I am afraid you will be used, or that you will get annoyed with the bond," I answer truthfully.

 "Then, how about we start slow. You pick a time and place far enough in the future that we can just get to know one another," He says. I nod, yeah that could work. It would give me time to figure out what to do about the little 'Steve' problem. We could find things out about each other as well as working out the inevitable trust issues I will have.

 

Time Skip

 

 "I told him Antney, I told him about the Bond" I inform Antney after startling him and Bruce by busting into his lab. He laughs and motions me to sit.

 "Calm down Zibaya, He won't mind you needing time, you are acting more like the physical age, not the usual sophisticated cat you are," He tells me sassily.


	9. Week of trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Eliza test each other.  
> Inaccurate medical mumbo-jumbo.

"Hey, Bucky, how about we go to Magnolia Bakery on 107 E 42nd St.?" I Inquire, leisurely wheeling in. He looks at me placidly and nods.

 "Whose car?" He asks me softly.

 "Mine," I retort. 

 "So, any reason you asked me instead of Tony," Bucky questions as we leave the shop. I look at him mildly shocked.

 "I wanted to see if you would, without expecting something more," I reply.

  He dips his head in affirmation and smiles. I generally don't use my wheelchair, but part of the trial was to see if he would assume I needed extra help because of my 'disability'. I know silly right, well one of the things I hate the most is when people try and push my chair without asking if I need help or worse asking when I obviously don't.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 "Hey, Eliza wanna come to the store with me, I on average go by myself, but my arm was hurting today, so I could use the extra help," Bucky asks during my lab time. I agree knowing he wants to see how the land lies as much as I do. When we get to the store I notice he is getting the items for macaroni and cheese, crap, it is his night for dinner and really, I've just gotten lucky that all the meals we have had were keto friendly.

 "Uh, Bucky? You think maybe we could use cauliflower instead of Elbow Pasta, I have Epilepsy like symptoms that are reduced with a ketogenic diet," I inform softly. He looks over at me and nods putting the Aforementioned pasta back.

 "Hello, I couldn't help but notice your legs ma'am, do you two need help getting your items," an uninformed, insensitive person asks. You see, this is why I actively avoid overly populated areas, more people to try and 'help'.

 "No, she doesn't and maybe if you kept your eyes and ears out of others business long enough to realize, that others are in genuine need of your assistance, and not staring and following us, since you noticed us six aisles over," Bucky responds sharply.

 "What he meant to say was, if I needed help I would appreciate it, but I would also have asked for it," I tell the man gently. He nods and walks off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, master Banner, Master Barnes if one of you would, I don't know, see your way to helping Miss, it would be greatly appreciated," Annie informs through J.A.R.V.I.S's speakers.

 "E.z what happened," Antney asks, the others not far behind. 

 "My Crutches broke when I fell," I retort with snark. Antney shakes his head.

 "I got that much, why did you fall, though?" He asks.

 "One of the Wires in my Braces snapped, it must have gotten damaged when we fought the bots of doom," I say indifferently.


	10. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date, what could possibly go wrong.
> 
> Mita Ciaro- My everything

This was it Mita Ciaro and I are finally going on a date. Where Isa asks, well we are going to Benjamin's Steakhouse on 52 E 41St., then I plan on taking him to Midtown Comics Grand Central on 459 Lexington Avenue. I know talking to my other 'personalities is exactly what makes people look at you funny, but in my defense, I never do so out loud, the only tell-tell sign is my eyes flickering between colors. Bucky and I were In Isa's blunt honesty, being overly cheesy. I think me and Bucky deserve to be whatever we want to be though, what with, the world being a cruel and unforgiving place for me and him an all. Bucky is my other half and it is evident with every new thing I learn about him. Once he and I got through the 'Testing' phase, we started warming up to the idea of each other. 

 "Ma'am, Sir, Your table," The waiter gestures. Bucky nods and sits.

\----------------Time Skip--------------

 "So, I had a good time tonight"

 

\----------------------------_------_---__-----

 

OK so, I know I want to deage them but I don't KNOW how or when, If Anyone has any Ideas or Maybe scenes I will, add them and give proper respects to you for them.

 

 

 

 


	11. Evil jealous steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major ableism

 Third person (pov)

 

 Steve shakes his head as he watches HIS Bucky talk to this Weak, Pathetic Cripple. 'I left him alone for 2 months and this is what he does' he thinks to himself 'we can't have that now can we' he grins evilly while rubbing his hands together.

 "Oh Amora dear, I need your help with something, you know that person you told me about, the one who turns others compliant, I need his help with Bucky and his new friend" Steve called to the air, knowing his equal was listening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun.  
> sorry for such a short chapter after so long, I am still trying to figure out how I want to do this


End file.
